Daughter of a Demon
by MaoriDarkStar
Summary: Cossette, the daughter of lord Jashin, comes to the mortal world looking for Hidan. Once found, she hangs out with him and the rest of Akatsuki. Konan and Pein are together. Funny in later chapters!
1. Into the mortal world

Daughter of a Demon ~ Chapter 1 - Introducing: Cossette

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki, only Cossette.

Just so you know, this story is placed in the naruto world, around a goddess named Cossette. She is the daughter of the evil lord Jashin. (Hidan's god?)

* * *

**"Cossette, wake up." **

I blinked sleep out of my eyes feeling fresh blood start to well up. Father stood next to me.

"What is it father?" I asked sleepily.

**"I have a task for you."**

"Sounds fun!" I cheered.

This was so boring. Father asked me to take care of the zombies for this week! It's the worst chore _ever. _

I removed the headband-like cloth from around my eyes. The blood started to pour from my empty eye sockets again. Instead of emptiness, there is only blackness.

Any soul would be tainted looking into these bad things. I smirked.

Zombies suddenly came racing toward me from all around the graveyard. The ground cracked as dirt and rocks flew everywhere. A whirlwind of dead soil surrounded me, slashing the nasty beings away from me. My eyes were now pouring waterfalls of blood having to use my power against beings of such and inferior level. Why should they even be alive? Well their not anymore.

My thoughts were racing as I headed back inside the castle.

"Father?" I asked lord Jashin

**"What is it Cossette?" His dark voice rang out.  
**

"Can I go play in the mortal's world?" I asked smiling childishly.

He thought for a moment. **"Sure but I'm going to give you another task."**

I landed roughly on the dirt. My legs got all wobbly and I stumbled over.

"Stupid gravity!" I cursed. The gravity is somewhat more powerful here and it is really annoying. I replaced my footing, standing upright.

Just getting the hand of it, I felt the presence of another. No, two mortals. Not even taking a fighting stance, the mortals jumped down from the trees. They were wearing strange clothing but I immediately recognized it. _Akatsuki._ Their faces were hidden by straw hats. One of them snickered.

"Looks like we found some appetizer eh, Itachi?" The taller one spoke. The so called 'Itachi' remained quiet.

"Well I'll just take her then." He slightly yelled running toward me.

Scum like a mortal didn't need the power of taking down a zombie, so I just stood there. The tall Akatsuki drew a large sword covered in bandages and swung it toward me. It swished past going right through me. As soon as he blinked I was standing on top of the large sword. Confused, he looked up. I smirked as blood flew from his face. He hit the ground in less than a second with me on top of him.

"Kisame!" Itachi spoke up suddenly.

I looked toward the speaker, eyes bandaged. He stood in place. I could tell he was the smart one, not daring to pick the fight. I jumped off of Kisame and walked next to a tree. Ignoring the others, I studied the trees. Living trees were much more... lively than dead ones. Obvious, but I had never seen a living tree. Looking back at the mortals, they were gone.

I inhaled deeply and caught their scent a few miles south of were I was. Taking a step forward, I was instantly where they were resting. Itachi looked over, almost with horror in his face. He was treating Kisame's heavily bleeding face.

I looked at the man's face and slightly lifted a finger. The wound stopped bleeding and the blood evaporated.

"Take me with you." I stated. Itachi nodded an understanding.

"Here we are." Itachi stated at the base of a giant boulder. Doing a few handsigns, the boulder was pushed aside revealing a dark hallway. Itachi told me to wait outside and then entered the hallway. I listened, wanting to know what was going to happen inside the base of Akatsuki. Curious to what Itachi was doing I listened. I heard footsteps going down the hallway, then a door creaking open.

"The mission was a failure." Itachi's familiar voice said.

"A failure? What happened?" An unknown voice stated.

"Well... we ran into a young girl with powers comparing yours. She is waiting outside."

"I see... I shall gather the Akatsuki and see just how strong she is. Go fetch her."

"Yes, leader-sama."

After a few minutes my ears, now in the mortal world, were hurting from listing so intently. Itachi soon arrived back outside.

"What is your name?" Itachi said emotionless.

"Cossette." I happily replied.

"Follow me."

We went through the hallways, a lot longer than I imagined. Arriving at a door, Itachi opened it, revealing 10 dark figures.

Deidara's POV (Point Of View)

Leader-sama had summoned us, saying that we were going to test someone to see if they could become a member. Whoever it was probably wouldn't cut it, these tests were hard! So here I am, standing in my spot as Itachi opens the door. He walked in and took his spot. I could see that everyone was on their heels waiting to see who it was.

A little girl walked in.

"What the fuck, un?!" I shouted. "We don't need an 8-year-old in the Akatsuki!"

"Deidara!" Itachi hissed "Looks can be deceiving with this one!"

I nodded, taking a good look at her. She was wearing ragged clothing, with an almost gothic look. I swear she really did look like an 8-year-old! She had long, paper-white hair covered partly by a cloth that also covered her eyes. How the hell can she even see with that on?! Around her neck dangled a necklace with .... hell no.

"Hidan-san!" The girl cheered happily running toward Hidan. She literally jumped on top of him smiling like a little kid. She was laughing and I could see everyone in the room was preparing themselves for a whole lot of curses....

....until Hidan laughed, too. They hugged each other like a father and daughter would. I could see everyone's jaw drop.

"Cossette, what are you doing here?" He said without cursing.

"Daddy said I should come find and give you a present!"

"Well then, what is it?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Me!" She said giggling.

"Are you fucking serious? That's great!" He yelled.

"Hidan!" A strong voice yelled.

"You know her?!"

"Hell yeah, she's Jashin's very own daughter, Cossette the goddess!"


	2. Joining Akatsuki

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm inspired to write another story, and I think that I'll keep writing. Each one isn't very long, but I'll keep trying to make it longer ^_^ Anyways, This chapter is kind of boring but it will get _much _more interesting in the next chapter. So stay tuned! ((lol))

* * *

"Hell yeah, she's Jashin's very own daughter, Cossette the goddess!"

* * *

Cossette's POV

I could have swore I saw Pein cringe a little when Hidan said 'goddess'. He motioned for me to come over to him. I felt a little dizzy being stared at by all these mortals! I clung to Hidan, not gonna take his orders. Hidan asked Pein if he could come with me and Pein nodded. Then Hidan just had to drag me along to Pein's office. I waved see ya at all the Akatsuki members, although they all gave weird looks. Except one of them who was wearing a mask; he waved back.

Once there, Hidan started talking to Pein. My small 8 year old body became curious as I stared at the room. It was a dimly lit concrete room with cracks on a few parts of the walls. Ick. The desk was made of concrete, also. It had bingo books and lots of papers and photos messed up everywhere. One computer in a corner that looked out of date, but still working. There were a few filing cabinets in the back, probably stuffed with more junk. ...Although, I did spot a door to the side that had a plaque on it saying 'Our Room' in frilly handwriting with hearts on it. That could only mean one thing. There was a girl in the Akatsuki!

"...I see," Pein ended. He went inside the 'Our Room' door and closed it. I could here a feminine voice speaking. "Pein, get out! I just took a shower!" I could here a few chuckles from Pein. After a moment, he came out. "Sorry it took a bit, I couldn't find a small enough size for you." Pein said, handing me a folded cloak. He also gave me a ring with the kanji on it meaning 'heaven'. After that, he opened the same door.

"Konan~," He slurred. A woman came out, probably Pein's lover. She had heavy make up on and pretty blue hair. When she turned around, I could see that there was a white rose in her hair. Coming closer, I could see that the rose was actually paper.

"Here there, let me show you around," She said sweetly. I nodded, smiling. I was relieved it wasn't all guys in this place, that would be creepy.

First she showed me my boring room. It was made of concrete, like all the others. All it had was a bed and closet. Nonetheless, the light was flickering out. She let me put on my cloak, and like Pein said, it was too big. Konan helped me cut off the bottom to give a rebel look.

Next, we went to go meet all the members. First up was Deidara. Konan told me that he was a guy, no matter what he looked like. I knocked and opened the door to find a long haired blond sitting at a computer. "You're a member now?" "Yep!" I cheered happily. We talked a little bit before leaving. I got to meet all of the members and each one seemed to be weirder than the last. The favorite person I met was Tobi, the guy who waved at me earlier. He seemed to have a hyperactive disorder and everyone treated him like crap. He was kind of like a half member, doing missions with Deidara occasionaly.

So I knew every single member now:

Kisame

Itachi

Hidan(Duh)

Kakuzu

Pein

Konan

Zetsu

Sasori

Deidara

and Tobi!

And now for Phase 1 of my mission.


	3. Good Morning! Or not

Daughter of a Demon chapter 3!

Thanks a lot for the reviews xD

I'm going to try and make this one as funny as possible! :3

* * *

And now for Phase 1 of my mission.

I blinked as sunlight streamed through the window in my bedroom. It was my first day as an Akatsuki member, and I already reveived a mission. The same task that every new members received. To wake up all everyone in the base from their slumber; pein excluded.

Deidara was first, since he was across the hallway. I creaked open the door to see him sleeping. I wanted to have a little bit of fun, so instead of gently shaking him, I used my handy-dandy stick and started poking him.

POKE

POKE

PO~ SNAP!

The poor little twig broke as it was crushed in Deidara's hands. He looked pissed off, so I laughed nervously and tip toed out. Itachi was next to be voilently awoken, and I entered his room. He was just sleeping there, boring and all. I decided to change that. Using precautions, I stepped behind the door and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a straw. I ran back to Itachi's room and with my dart-through-a-straw device, I blew the dart through it. It swished pass him, hitting the wall. Aiming a little lower, I launched another dart. ... Bingo.

"MY EYES!"

Itachi was screaming running blindly into walls as there was a dart in his left eye. Tee hee. He ran toward the door and I took off snickering. He screamed curses my way as I headed into Hidan's room.

Just like Hidan would be, he was sprawled out over his bed wearing just boxers. I thought for a moment before heading into the bathroom. I filled a bowl with hot water and brought it back to his room. Gently, I took his hand and layed it in the bowl of water. I walked away, laughing as Hidan woke up stringing curses.

Next was Kisame, and since I didn't know the guy all that well, I wanted to try out the oldest trick in the book. I went into the kitchen once more, but this time I grabbed some whipped cream. Coming back, I put some on Kisame's hand. Randomly taking out a feather, I tickled his nose and watched as Kisames smeared whipped cream all over his face. He woke up a little madder than what I would have expected, so out I went.

Kakuzu's room was way in the other hall, but I entered to find him already awake, reading a magazine. "Up, already?" I asked him. "Well, yeah. No one can sleep through Itachi screaming that loud!" With that, I left to Tobi's room.

I entered his room, wondering what I was gonna do to him. When I walked to his bedside, I was quite surprised to see something that I hadn't noticed before. Tobi was still wearing his mask, although I could tell this was no 'Tobi'. His name was Madara and he was one legendary guy, let me tell you that. He was on the bed sleeping, unti~WHACK! I found myself pinned to the wall by my neck, by Madara. He removed half of his mask, revealing his sharingan. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? Only Pein knows." "Gotcha." I said smiling.

I didn't need to wake Pein and Konan up, and who knows where Zetsu was at the moment. So lastly, I entered Sasori's room. I found him playing a Gameboy and cursing at it for losing. I stepped out, laughing. Who even plays those anymore?

I knocked on Leader's door, and reported that I had woken everyone up. Something seemed weird, though. Noticing that there were a number of shadows hovering over me, I turned around to find an angry Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame. I scratched the back of my neck and laughed nervously.

* * *

I smiled as I stuffed the delicious pancakes into my mouth. Konan's breakfast's were delicious! "Hey, Cossette, I've been wondering, why do you were that cloth thing over your eyes? Can't you see?" Kisame asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Do you really want to know?" I asked stupidly. He nodded vigorously. "Okay then, if you say so..." I muttered untying the cloth. Kisame's eyes widened as blood dripped down my pale skin. I removed the cloth as Kisame stared in awe at my empty eye sockets. Red with blood and bony, they could scare the shit outta ya. "I don't like showing people unless I'm going to kill them." He looked dumbfounded. It took me a while as I explained how I used them to battle. Gives meaning to 'glaring daggers' I suppose. He asked again how I could see, and I told him I didn't need to see. These eyes have invisible optic nerves floating through the air, so I could see everything. Billions of vein-like strings float around everywhere, so I can see. How do you think I saw past that mask of Madara's? So anyways, I cover up my eyes because people freak out a little when they see them.

"Hey Kisame, is the br- " Deidara fainted on the spot.

Kisame laughed "Speak of the devil."


	4. A New Body & A PushUp Contest

Thanks for all the reviews~ especially gaaraxoxo

In this chapter, Cossette gets to tag along with Hidan and Kakuzu for a mission!

"Score!" I shouted, beating Hidan for the third time today at Need for Speed."You probably hacked this game, didn't you?!" "...maybe." I replied sheepishly. "It was a joke, Cossette." Suddenly our rings started vibrating. Leader needed us. I got up and flash-stepped into Pein's office. Hidan finally entered the room. "Slow as always, Hidan!"

"Hidan, come here." Pein interuppted. "I have a mission for you and Kakuzu. Cossette, you can come too." "Yay!" Pein almost looked surprised at someone going to LIKE a mission. "I want you three to head into Konaha and get a very important document for me. It is hidden deep within Kakashi, a Jonins', room. Locate it, take it, and then head back." He turned to Kakuzu. "Oh, and Kakuzu I need for you to go catch some bounties, we're running low on money."

We took off and started walking down a pathway leading out of the country to the Land of Fire. It was pretty boring, just walking. "Hidan!" I demanded. "What is it?" I couldn't supress giggles as I talked. "I want a piggy-back ride, and if not Jashin will shun you for the rest of your life!"

Kakuzu's POV

What the fuck did that little girl just ask?! Well it's not like Hidan would actually obey him, I mean come on. A piggy back ride? I was proved wrong when Cossette jumped on Hidan's shoulders. "That a way!" She shouted pointing in a random direction.

Cossette's POV

"Weee!" I shouted. I wanted to have as much fun as I could in this small body before the end of the month. Ha, I wonder what the Akatsuki would think of me then. I was sitting on Hidan's shoulders with my small hands over his eyes, laughing as he almost tripped. Kakuzu had a 'What the fuck' look on his face and we continued down the path.

That night Kakuzu got us a cheap hotel with Kakuzu and me on the bed (I knew that Kakuzu wasn't perverted) and I forced Hidan to sleep on the floor. He complained but I said told him to do it. Ha. The next morning, we set off again, stopping here and there for breaks. We were finally in a village, not Konaha, but near it. Kakuzu ran off to go catch some bounties and Hidan said he wanted to go down to the nearest bar. I objected, saying he needed more training. "Cossette! It's not fucking fair! I don't need any fucking training at all. Bitch." He muttered the last part.

When a person commits a sin, there are punishments.

Hidan went flying half way across the village I punched him so hard. Everyone standing outside looked at me as if I was crazy. Well I probably was. I stomped after Hidan, watching him scramble up and run. Once he reached a forest, I was right there behind him. "Ready to train, yet?" "Damn it."

After some extensive training on Hidan's taijustu, (which sucked by the way) Kakuzu came back with a breifcase. "Cossette, Hidan, it's time to go." With a few turns and twists, we finally found the right path back to Konoha. Hidan complained most of the way, looking pretty beated up. There wasn't a scrach on me, of course.

Once reaching the gates, we took out the guards and entered. Avoiding the main doors and pathways, we reached the Hokage's office. She seemed to be doing some random mission and it was almost funny how noone was guarding the place. We raided her papers until we found Kakashi's place. Heading in that direction, we talked a little bit. Hidan spoke up, "So what are we gonna do? Ambush the guy?" "We might; I'll decide when we get there." Kakuzu answered.

We arrived at the house, pretty dull looking if I do say so myself. We snuck in through the window on the top floor into Kakashi's room. I heard a shower running, so we would just take the book and leave. Easiest mission ever! The document, a book actually, was sitting on his desk. I picked it up and looked at it.

On the back it had a 'No' symbol and on the front was a cartoon guy chasing a girl. I read the title out loud, "Icha Icha Paradise." We all bursted out laughing that second. "Leader wanted...a porno book...." Hidan shouted through laughter.

Just as quick as it had started, someone slammed open the door. Kakashi (with a towel covering his lower section) scowled at us. "What are Akatsuki doing in my room?!"

"Shit!!!" Hidan yelled as we all jumped out the window. Kakashi dressed in like what, 2 seconds? He came after us, running full speed. "Now what?!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu. "Run faster, you idiot!" I laughed as I felt the need for my power here. I grabbed both of the idiot's arms and flash stepped 5 kilometers from the spot. The two collapsed, as 5 kilometers was as far as a human could go without going unconcious. I stood there, waiting for them to stand up. "He's gone, can't get us now."

Kakashi's POV

"Summoning Jutsu!" I yelled, summoning all of my ninja hounds. "Pakku, I need for you to smell this scent and track these people down." "Who are they?" He asked. "Akatsuki." I said with a grim look on my face. Pakku sniffed the ground, looking up with a confused expression. "Unfortunatly, this person doesn't even leave a scent."

Cossette's POV

After they were ready to go, we set off again. After two days of traveling, we reached the base. We entered Pein's office and told him that the mission was a success. "Here's your fucking porno book." Hidan said throwing the book toward Pein. Pein caught it, looking shamefull almost, but opened it eagerly. "You're dismissed."

After my first mission, we all did missions boring like that for a while. Nothing really got shooken up until the end of the month....it was time.

Itachi's POV

"GHHHFC" Kisame snored way too loudly. I sat up in bed, awake early due to someone. Getting out of bed, I got dresed and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. Konan was already in there making her famous pancakes. "Good morning, Itachi." "Hn." I replied, piling my plate with pancakes. Coating it in syrup, I sat down to eat. About to take a bite, I heard unfamiliar footsteps enter the room. I turned around to see a good looking woman about in her twenties. I knew it was Cossette with the bandages around her eyes and Jashin pendant, although she looked way different. A large chest and a nicely toned body, she was pretty hot; not what I would expect that little 8 year old would turn into.

I watched as all of the akatsuki members entered the room wide eyed at Cossette's new body. It was almost as if she was trying to display it proudly. She walked over to me and sat down, eating. "Kinda reminds me of Tsunade's justu." I started. "Well, it was a Jashin-follower's only jutsu but one of out follower's betrated us and showed it to other people. Tsunade must have found out about it." Cossette answered my question. "Wait, does that mean that Hidan's always been able to do that?" Cossette laughed. "Duh."

Cossette's POV

I had a fun day with my new body. Everyone treated me differently, and I swear Kisame was trying to hit on me. Ick. Anyways, I was already getting bored until an idea popped up in my head. I ran into Pein's office and asked about my idea and he agreed since all the members were today, although Pein wasn't included. And so everyone's rings buzzed and we were all in the meeting room. I stepped into Leader's spot and Tobi jumped. "Yay, Cossette gets to be leader!" "No Tobi, but I'm going to be doing something fun." Tobi kept jumping with exitment. "Everyone in the middle, now!" Everyone stepped forwaed, confused. "Here what we're going to do," I said smiling. "A push-up contest!" Everyone groaned at the thought of it.

I made everyone take off their cloaks and get ready. It was going to be a team mate vs. team mate kind of game. The last rule was that Konan got to sit on one person and I on the other. Itachi and Kismae were up first, and since Itachi refused to do push ups, Kisame won. Next up was Deidara and Sasori. I sat on Deidara and Konan sat on Sasori. With Sasori's puppet body not knowing exhaustion he won with Deidara collapsing at push up 142. Zetsu and Tobi wern't on a team, so they just sat in the background talking to each other. Lastly was Kakuzu and Hidan. When Kakuzu came out without a mask and cloak I was slightly stunned at how cool he was. So they both got ready, me on Hidan and Konan on Kakuzu. They started off slow, but as Hidan got faster, so did Kakuzu. I guess he wasn't going to lost in this type of match to Hidan. They got faster and faster until Konan and I started to get dizzy sitting on top of them. They both reached 300, sweating like mad. I couldn't believe this! Konan and I started muttering to each other before agreeing to stand up and literally jump on their backs. This made them slow down a lot thankfully, and they both collapsed at number 317. No one won, but wow. That was a lot of push ups it swear.

And so, it concluded my day that my new body was awesome and push up contests were fun....what was going to be next?


End file.
